


Languid afternoons

by DeCappuccino



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Incest, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCappuccino/pseuds/DeCappuccino
Summary: Callie wants to go out and do something. Marie just wants to sleep.





	Languid afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write for my guilty pleasure ship

With a yawn, she tapped on her phone screen, using her thumb to scroll through recent posts on Squitter. She donned an impassive expression as she read comments on her recent posts. Breaking face only to giggle every so often at terrible squid puns she thought Callie would enjoy. Really, all she was doing was passing the time - in the most comfortable way possible.

Speaking of Callie, her cousin was wrapped around her, arms loosely around her waist, a delicate chin resting a top her shoulder. She was the only thing keeping her from taking a nice long nap, Marie had concluded. But as much as she'd rather be asleep, this was a close second in her top ten favorite things. (Though, she supposed she could've dozed off against her. She knew Callie wouldn't have minded.)

"Marieeee~", Said squid whined, tightening the grip she had around the girl. "What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Whatcha reading?"

"Something about the new adjustements to the _Custom E-Liter 3K_ Sheldon's been working on. Greater range and all that."

"Mmmm", Callie hummed.

There was silence for a bit, and Marie continued scrolling. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Callie's company - quite the opposite in fact. She loved her cousin to death, and she was content to spend many more mornings like this with her - it made her feel warm and treasured.

She felt a hand gently tug on hers, lacing and unlacing their fingers together. Marie smiled a bit, watching as Callie softly traced the creases in her hands, drawing patterns only she could see.

A few seconds passed, and she quickly grew bored of playing with her hand, and moved to brush through Marie's long tentacles instead. She left them down on purpose today. Marie hadn't planned on leaving their apartment anytime soon, so she felt no need to put them up. But Callie had wanted to do something other than sleep in today, and she was making that very prominent with her zealous cuddling.

"Let's go do something, Marieee~"

"I am doing something," she replied without looking, holding up her phone. The screen displayed SquidTube. "I'm on the internet."

"No, I meant with _me_ ," Callie corrected, she squeezed Marie's waist again and she brightened up at an idea. "C'monnnn let's go turf war with fans today!"

Marie resisted the urge to tell Callie that she technically _was_ doing something with her, but thought against it. She didn't feel like being witty today. "Go ask Green then, Cal,"

"Agent 3 is busy running errands with Gramps," She responded, "Besides, I wanna hang out with you today."

Marie waved her hand distractedly, "Then why don't you just- " She was cut off as Callie pressed her lips to her cheek.

"Hm? Then why don't I what?"

Marie paused for a bit, feeling heat crawl up her neck, before she shook her head; Riverting her gaze so her cousin didn't see her flustered expression. She could practically _feel_ the mischief radiating off her like a heater. _Surprise kiss right out of the blue. Damn it, Callie!_

"-Nothing." She responded.

She felt another gentle kiss on the tip of her ear.

"Marie~" Callie breathed, her voice dripping with amusement. And, _Oh_ , Callie recalled, a devious smile playing on her lips. _How could she forget Marie's weakness to physical affection?_

"S-Stop that, Callie," Marie tried to pull away, but Callie had her trapped against her.

"No way," she responded with amusement. "You're acting _way_ too cute right now."

"I am _not_ , let me go," Marie tossed her phone on the bed in favor of prying off Callie's tight grip. But it was futile. She was reminded that her cousin lugged around roller weapons, which meant she had much more upper body strength than she did.

She felt the hands that were swaddled against her waist slowly crawl their way up to her ribs. And before Marie could realized what was happening, Callie had began wiggling her fingers in earnest. She let out a loud yelp of laughter, attempting to push the other girl away.

"Mwahaha! I've got you under me clutches now!" Callie cackled, her grin widening at her cousins adorable squeals of laughter. She adjusted her body, and pushed the struggling, laughing squid down onto the bed, her fingers dancing across her stomach.

"N-Not... for long...!" Marie wheezed, quickly flipping them around when she found an opening. She pushed Callie towards the bed, landing on top of her. She then swiftly commenced her tickle attack, reaching underneath Callie's tanktop to run her hands down her side. Callie shrieked, trying to fruitlessly push away Marie's hands. A couple minutes of unsuccessful attempted escapes, did Callie gasp out: "I give! I give!" Laying flat against the matress. Only once Marie ascertained both Callie's hands were pinned against the matress, did she let out a breath of relief.

Callie soon grew flustered at their position, but patiently waited for Marie to catch her breath - as well as her own. Her shirt had been hiked up considerably, and Callie had unconsciously kept her gaze locked on the skin peeking through.

"Hey, you perv," Marie responded, following her gaze and pulling her shirt down with a mock glare.

"But you love me anyways." Callie bubbled cheekily.

"Not exactly sure why..."

The pink sister looked almost offended, and began her rebuttal before Marie pressed another kiss to her temple, lacing their fingers together.

"Oh be quiet. You got my attention for today. What do you want to do?"

Her feigned offense quickly disappeared, replaced with one of sheer excitement. "Really?" Her eyes lit up like she was offered a lifetime supply of sweets. She could have sworn Marie would've been mad at her for that stunt. "Let's start with shopping then!" She began, "And then we can test our skills at those new League ranked battles down in Inkoplis Square— _Oh!_ Then let's go and-!"

Marie let out an amused snort, "One thing at a time Callie," She pressed her palms against the matress, pushing herself up. "Let's get dressed and have lunch first, okay?" She offered a hand to her cousin, a mellow smile playing on her lips.

With a happy hum, and sparkly eyes, Callie took her outretched hand, eager to spend the day with her wonderful cousin.


End file.
